


CONCEPT: Don't Go Cryin To Yo Mama

by paper problems (HereInTheLaterNow)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arson, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based on a Capital Cities song, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Based on a Paramore Song, Black Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Liberty High School, Manic Pixie Dream Boy, Mentally unstable characters, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Teenage Drama, Therapy, Title from a Paramore Song, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, ani achola DNI, anti ani achola fuck that girl, anti hannah baker, anti tyler down???, au where Tyler doesn't try to shoot up a fucking school, get these fucking kids some professional help, i hate this show, i hate this show and the book but let's GO, in honor of IHE and TRO, love triangles suck, main oc likes drama, mary sueish character that doesn't want to be, mean main character, might or might not be continued, no love triangles, not sexual, poor kid but like...you tried to shoot up a school, season 3?, she just wants to watch from the sidelines where it's safe, slightly psychopathic main character, tyler down love/hate relationship with me, we all about that polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/paper%20problems
Summary: You'd think the kid would finally go to therapy after all the shit that's happened to him, you'd be wrong.May Janice is just a spectator of all the drama at Liberty High School and she likes being just that. She likes watching other people's lives crash and burn. But then she captures the attention of Liberty High School's own manic pixie dream boy, Clay Jensen, and he begins to fall her. And if that wasn't enough she ends up tutoring a jock named Zach Dempsey, and the weirdest kid in school, Tyler Down, takes a liking to her.
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Down/Clay Jensen, Tyler Down/Original Female Character(s), Zach Dempsey/Clay Jensen, Zach Dempsey/Original Female Character(s), Zach Dempsey/Tyler Down
Kudos: 9





	CONCEPT: Don't Go Cryin To Yo Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Why write fanfiction for a show you hate? 
> 
> Uh....I'll get back to you on that.
> 
> Why watch it?
> 
> I like watching bad shows alright, I need something to pass the time during quarantine.

There was nothing more annoying than, in May Janice's opinion, of course, high school drama. People who didn't have mortgages and/or mental illnesses shouldn't be complaining, yet she felt a sick sort of fascination when the happenings at Liberty High School first began.

She was a fairly active student, taking a music class for electric guitar, being in the choir, the art club, the math club, and the science club (all of those clubs on hiatus for very obvious reasons). All of it was for the sake of scholarships but she cared about it still. A win-win. She could be described as a sweet student, her teachers all spoke highly of her, her friends liked her, the bullies didn't pay her much mind most of the time.

If anyone noticed something weird, it was around the time Hannah Baker committed suicide. Of course, everyone felt shaken up about it, but she responded differently. She was just a bit more cheerful. Her peers chalked it up to her wanting to liven the mood, alleviate the tension.

She felt sorry for the friends and family of the girl. She wasn't a psychopath, at least not fully, she did feel remorse and guilt...sometimes. She had a sense of empathy...sometimes. It depended on the person. If she liked them, she empathized with them. If she didn't, like Hannah or the annoying Ani who was too nosy for her taste, she didn't care.

The girl Hannah was a bully and slept around. She usually had no problem with people who slept around, in fact, she usually liked a woman that was unafraid to do what she wanted with her body. But Hannah was different somehow. Not to mention she used suicide as a revenge tactic, and that didn't sit right with May. She did feel sorry for what happened with Bryce.

Bryce. Now that was a person she truly hated. A truly evil, heinous man. She still found herself smiling at the thought of his murder. Did he suffer? She hoped he did.

Her mom wanted her out of the school.

She doted over her daughter. "Are you okay, honey?" "You can take the bus to another school."

She smiled softly each time. "I'm good!" "The school is more than the sum of the bad students there."

The school sucked, right down to the so-called "advanced placement" classes. That wasn't the reason why she was still there. She was there purely just to watch the students' lives crash and burn. Entertainment, if you will. She was content just watching from the sidelines. Maybe she'd write a book based on it one day.

She was alone in the corner of the library. Most students didn't have study hall in the morning and she liked it that way. She was alone that day save for the librarian that liked her a lot. It was her period right before lunch and because she had no homework she opted to play her guitar, the librarian never minded as long as she kept the volume down and the heavy speaker off the tables and chairs.

She blindly stung some chords that turned into Fall Out Boy's "Lake Effect Kid". She was an emo kid in high school, of course, she listened to Fall Out Boy. She always felt like she should be targeted out more. She was an honor roll student in advanced classes. That's not including the fact she was overweight, black, and semi-openly bisexual. A bully would have a field day with her. She was glad she skated under the radar but she felt like it was luck that she did.

Whatever. That didn't matter. Her biggest problem was her current boredom. The big bad of the school, Bryce Walker was dead, and rightfully so. The second big bad, she stopped to think of his name. The gay one that very clearly had internalized homophobia, Montgomery? Was also dead.

The awful baseball coach was completely inactive. The one that started the horrible "Clubhouse". Which was just a place where horrible, entitled, white sports boys raped often unconscious women and got off scot-free, it made her sick. She wanted to burn that shed to the ground.

She jumped as the lunch bell rang. Hopefully, no one would come into the library during this time.

* * *

Clay Jensen had the worst luck when it came to love. His first crush killed herself, his second love was in a mental health facility, and his third love slept with a rapist.

Speaking of his third love. She still insisted on being friends, but his stomach turned at the sight of her. How could she do that? Did she think about how he treated those women? He wanted her to go away, to be frank, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. Was it residual feelings? No, it couldn't be.

Ani waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you listening, Clay? I think it'll be good for you to get a friend outside of this whole...mess, besides she's a nice girl," the African girl beamed at him. He gave her a weak smile, he knew she was right but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Something felt off. He didn't feel right, regardless, he followed Ani blindly.

"Come on, I heard she hangs out in the library. She's like super nice. She's always down to talk, I think you need that," Ani smiled. Maybe she wasn't so annoying, but then he thought of Bryce and the bile in his throat rose once more.

He hadn't thought of dead people in a while besides the occasional thought of Hannah, Bryce, or Monty, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Of course, his grades were falling, as if everything wasn't enough his grades were falling like an old man with osteoarthritis on roller skates. Now his science teacher and another science teacher, who taught AP Environmental Science because of course people took a class like that. Were chatting in front of him idly. Trying to plan how he could keep his grades up, how embarrassing.

Zach Dempsey didn't think he was an idiot, he did just fine in his classes beforehand. He sighed.

"Mr. Dempsey, we've decided to get you a tutor," his teacher, Mr. Landon, nodded at him.

Even more embarrassing.

"I haven't told her yet but she's a nice girl, and all her clubs are taking breaks so I'm sure she has free time. If not we can always find another person but she's a good choice," the AP teacher said. "Uh, have you heard of May Janice?"

May Janice was in a crazy amount of clubs and organizations and she had scholarship money stockpiled. She could've gone to any other school and she settled for Liberty. The principal and the counselor would fight to have her stay if she ever wanted to leave. She was nice, quiet, ambitious, and a bit weird. She had plenty of friends but a few close friends. He knew as much as everyone else did.

"Well, I'll call her up now, it's her lunch period," the AP teacher left towards the main office.

* * *

Tyler was happy. He hadn't felt this free in a long time. He sat back in his photography classroom with his lunch at his side, usually, he'd sit with his friends but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for once. He had decided to work for the school's newsletter, the principal and the superintendent desperately wanted to make the school look better in the eyes of the public. So they decided to highlight the most skilled students in the school and he was in charge of interviewing May Janice. The newsletter people liked him, they trusted him, he was ready to prove that he was useful and deserving of respect.

He popped a single fry in his mouth as he flicked through the photos of the school's scenery saved in his camera.

* * *

She felt it. Like a storm was nearing her. She shook it off as being worried but then Ani Achola burst through the door much to the librarian's chagrin and she knew that was what she might've felt. She carried her ex-boyfriend Clay Jensen in tow. May cocked an eyebrow. How curious. She smiled regardless as she continued to strum on her guitar.

She hoped they would leave soon, or at least Ani, Clay seemed quiet enough. She looked him up and down, a smile at her lips, she thought Clay was an idiot who narrowly escaped death and hung out with loudmouth idiots like Zach Dempsey.

"Hi, May," Ani smiled. Ani insisted on being friends with almost everyone. May didn't fucking like her at all. "I wanted to introduce you to Clay."

"Jensen, right?" May's voice was light, airy, friendly. "We had some classes before." That they did, but that was before Clay became interesting, back then he was the dopey nerd that drooled after Hannah Baker and she couldn't give less of a shit. They had an English and a math class in the past.

"I heard that you two had some things in common and Clay needed someone to sit with at lunch, so..."

"Relax, Ani," May smiled. "I get it. I'll be nice."

"Thank you _so_ much!" Ani gave her a shoulder squeeze and darted off.

May leaned back in her seat, pleasantly surprised. Maybe the girl was useful. Clay Jensen. The protagonist of scandal after scandal. She could smell the instability on him. A ticking time bomb. She was never hands-on, never, yet she felt strangely excited. The adrenaline coursed through her right to her fingertips. She smiled at him, a warm, genuine one surprisingly.

She could be his closest friend, he could spill the juiciest details of his entire life to her, her future New York Time's Bestseller was right in front of her.

"You ever played guitar, Clay?"

"What? Huh? Oh. No, I haven't."

She strummed the ending chords of Lake Effect Kid with a small smile, watching his amazed face. "I think it's Bb, Am, Gm, and F, if not I've been playing it wrong, it sounds fine."

She handed the guitar to him, he held it unsurely. She smiled nonetheless, she smiled a lot. "Put your hand around it like this. Okay, now where I point you lightly flick your fingers across."

It didn't sound amazing but he got something to play.

"Hm, maybe I can show you how sometime in the future," he handed it back to her and she packed it away. "So, Clay, what do we have in common?"

She didn't know what Ani had planned but she was excited to see it through. Whatever happened she was along for the ride, and that involves becoming Clay's best friend.

"May Janice, can you come to the principal's office?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, what did he want? "Hold that thought, see you later Clay."

She took her bag, guitar case, and her speaker with wheels and walked off.

When she got to the office she noticed her science teacher lingering around. "Hey, Dr. Spencer!"

"Hey, May," he nodded.

"Ms. Janice, before you go, a student will be interviewing you sometime this week, they'll explain it to you," Principal Bolan said and waved her off.

"So, May, how would you like to tutor a student?" Dr. Spencer waited until they were almost there to ask.

She'd prefer not but she didn't particularly mind. "Oh, I'd love to help!"

"You're always so eager to help, that's a good trait to have," he beamed. They made it to one of the other environmental science teacher's doors.

Mr. Landon stood with an outstretched hand. She shook it firmly. "May Janice, meet Zach Dempsey."

Well, everything's coming into place ain't it? Who else wanted to suddenly have relevance in her life? She stretched her hand out to Zach, who stood to shake it. He towered over her. She peered up at him and flashed him a grin.

Maybe this is what she needed to cure her boredom, hands-on action.

**Author's Note:**

> dylan minnette is a decent actor sometimes, on occassion, barely...


End file.
